


Wound

by Novirp13



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Legend was pretty sure there was an old wound on Wind's entire right arm.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Wound

Legend was pretty sure there was an old wound on Wind's entire right arm. Covered by a lone, black glove and a long, lime sleeve.

How did he know? Well, he accidentally stumbled upon it, that's all. It happened at one of their rare, ordinary days—no problem, nor monster with black blood to hound them close—when the pink-haired hero woke up from the latest nightmare (about the precious Island and a precious girl. _Again),_ trying to regain his uneven breath and stop the strangled cry from breaking out of his chaste lips. Legend saw it. Or rather saw Wind, who was gazing listlessly over his uncovered hand. Toward a brown, jagged injury that started from his entire palm, circling around his wrist like an ominous snake. Winding and winding. Till it reached until just below the elbow. Legend didn't move from his bedroll, just staring at the despondent kid with blank, unresponsive eyes. Something nobody ever saw as Wind is the personification of a bundle of bright energy.

Legend felt like it wasn't appropriate. Clearly, this is a secret he wasn't ready to tell.

He tried not to think too much about it. Never bring the subject out to the open even when they were the only ones awake, surveying over the area while the other brothers sleep on. But it was a hard thing to do when the recent recruit—another Link, of course. This time, he was the very, _very_ first Hero. Sky's predecessor, actually. Wearing a long scarf just like Warriors but red. Clad in the usual color of a famous hero, a.k.a a green tunic and a green floppy hat. Along with golden shoulder pads and belt. He joined their group right after the Hylia Chosen Heroes helped him in killing the contaminated Bokoblin—exclaimed a dreaded word.

_'Is that a shackle wound?!'_

Legend was pretty sure he wasn't the only one frozen on his track. Time, Twilight, and Sky almost gave themselves a whiplash. Wild's and Warriors' jaw plummeted. Four had this empty look on his orbs, mumbling to himself. While Hyrule immediately went into his 'medic mode'. The aforementioned subject was trying to hide his wound to no avail, as the sleeve was torn open by the previous battle, grimace marred upon Wind's usually peppy expression. First—the name he chose ( _Four_ called himself Four. So surely, it wasn't _that_ weird)—flinched over his own outburst (and, _is that shame or fear, gracing his eyes?),_ both of his arms were quickly hidden to the back also, something Hyrule quickly latch onto.

"Sorry _,"_ Legend heard him murmur, "I didn't mean to—"

"Don't be,"Wind cut through, allowing the humble traveler to inspect over the injury with great reluctance. He observed the green light that bathed his entire pale skin, mouth opening, _"_ and it wasn't a shackle wound. Why would you think that?"

First's hidden arms, and now his scuffled feet too, felt so heavy right now, even Legend could savor it.

Huh. Who knew their hyperactive sailor was actually this sharp.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about this. I wasn't hurt, nor tortured. It was just an old wound. Something you cannot heal, Hyrule," the kid continued on, gingerly plucking the magic-oriented'magic' teen's fingers from the wrecked wrist. There was a smile on Wind's face. A very small, very brittle, and somehow _bitter_ smile gracing his smooth complexion. It made him look older, "this thing won't go away. In fact, it'll refresh anew one way or another. I just have to pour a red potion over it so it won't sting too much."

"Fresh anew—is, is that a _curse?"_ Sky blanched. He asked the question in apparent horror.

Wind shook his head. And, not wanting to continue this conversation, he marched onto the still stilled Four and dragged him by the arm, eliciting a surprised squawk from the shortest fellow. An obvious 'change of subject' jarred the others off but Wind didn't care, "why don't we step up the pace and go to Four's hometown? I _definitely_ don't want to miss the yearly Picori festival~"

And…that's that.

After First declined Hyrule's medicine as well—with the same excuse that this is an old scar, thus _you can't wish the mark away (at least he didn't say some cryptic statement such as 'it'll refresh anew' like Wind_ _did_. However, regarding _how_ did the man got the said mark in the first place is another can of worm they were not ready to open _)—_ no one talked about the circling 'snake' even once. Everyone was still hung up upon it, especially Warriors, who delegate himself as the sailor's older brother. Yet they knew a dismissal when they heard one and they respect the boundary set upon it, no matter how worried they were.

And Legend...Legend was thinking. _Contemplating_. At first, he thought it was just an ordinary cut Wind got when he was careless in one of the journeys. But now that First brought it to the surface.

_Shackles…huh._

Something, _something,_ nagged his inner being. Staying at the forefront of his mind. Asking him to look. Begging him to remember.

_What is it?_

_Why does Wind's injury feel so…familiar?_

Honestly, it ate him up. Even managed to chase his usual nightmare away somehow. The kid never felt bothered by it. His other teammates didn't touch upon the issue any longer, now that they knew it wasn't something Wind want to talk. Except for Legend.

And perhaps Goddess pitied him. Gave him mercy. Or She was being a smarmy, little shit as usual. That _She_ had allowed the answer to be reviewed by them all. With or without the kid's consent.

It happened, again, after one of the members open their mouth needlessly.

This time though, Wind was not patient enough to be civil about it.

"Will you _STOP_ protecting me?!" he screamed, face red and teeth gritted, though sword still swinging on the air, "what? Is this because of my age? Or because I'm not _chosen_ by Hylia herself? Because I am the only one who scoured over the pieces of Triforce that's why you feel the need to coddle me, always?! That's why you feel like it was right to sacrifice yourself?! Look at that! You're _bleeding!_ "

Somehow, their youngest blonde managed to mixed furious holler and blind concern in one, breathless rant. Must've been influenced by Time.

"That wasn't it, Wind," Twilight, the crux of this recent problem tried to placate the child while still facing the furious Lizalfos. He winced when the gash on his chest twinge, "I just didn't think you can—"

"Handle that monster? Fuck _you_ , I fought beast twice in size than that stupid, fucking Lynel! And don't start lecturing me!" a slash and a duck here, before he pointed his index finger to the rancher boy, who had his lips slightly open, "I am a _pirate._ I can swear as much as I fucking want! Hell, I drink alcohol almost daily, never get drunk because that's how mother fucking badass I am and I'm only fourteen! Am I still not 'experienced' enough to you?!"

Legend heard Warriors said, 'he got you there, Twi' amidst the clunk of metal. The veteran snorted.

"Screw it. Screw _fucking_ it!" Wind stabbed the nearest Tektite. Eyes squinted and were almost closed in agitation, "if only you knew…"

_(Nobody saw an invisible enemy joining their battle.)_

_(Nor they realized it rose its wand high, brightening the bleak environment with its malicious spell.)_

Wind just kept on cursing. This time, tear of frustration and worry and _anger_ rolled down in quick succession.

"If only you knew my journey and see how hard it was, then you won't baby me _any longer_!"

 _There was a flash_ —

And they knew no more.

* * *

When Legend opened his eyes, he saw the vast water of the blue sea.

He instantly panicked (unwanted memories shot up like lava erupting from inside the mountain), breath irregular, and pupils thinning. It took him too-long-too-slow to realized that he wasn't drowning. In fact, he was _floating_ on top of it. The other Links let out their startled scream as well, head swiveling and mouth uttering a question concerning their whereabouts. Oh, also. About what happened to them. Their body looked transparent, even if they could still see each other. Seagulls that flew past went _through_ them. The sea breeze that was strong enough to dislodged Legend's cap was merely a phantom, they couldn't feel any of it. Comprehension gradually dawned upon them. That this thing is not real.

This thing they see, all of it is an illusion.

"Hey," First was the first one to break the silence (pun not intended). He had his index finger pointed downward, eyebrows furrowed, "isn't that Wind?"

Their head immediately snapped to the appointed location, fingers reflexively clasped onto their weapon. True to his word, their youngest member was right down there. Curled inside a small, red boat.

Slee...ping?

"I don't think that's our Wind," Four tilted his head (Legend swore he saw his eyes flashed purple), "he's not translucent."

"And that's Red Lion, the previous King of Hyrule," Wild shrugged his shoulders when the other blinked, "what? His story is interesting. At the very least, his leader is a nice person. Unlike mine."

"So…a memory" Time guessed with aplomb, ignoring the other's disbelieving gaze, "I remembered Wind said that King Dhapnes peacefully passed away at the end of his adventure but here he was. As a boat once again."

Legend distractedly hummed, watching the kid snore ever so softly. This kind of illusion. Only a high-tier Wizzrobe could pull this trick off.

However, why Wind's memory specifically? Not like he wanted it to dig into his brain and pull out the tightly lock secret Legend wanted to bury for, well, _forever._ But still. Why their happy child pirate? And using this…peaceful looking memory in addition?

**WHOOOONNGG**

A loud gong (?) echoed, causing him to take his mussing back.

Ha. Yeah, he spoke too soon.

The second that sound petered off, black clouds started surrounding the whole sky. Light drizzle fell. Again and again, until it turned to rain and into a roaring storm ( _a reminiscence of his_ forbidden adventure). Wind's eyelids instantly open, glint shone from his unusually sharp orbs. Gone was his peaceful, twelve years old, resting face. What Legend saw—what they saw—was a determined-looking _warrior, ready to face the cruelty of the world._ A light stomp on the deck, _clickity_ -clack. And a cannon, along with a belt full of unlit bomb, rose from beneath. The calming sea began to form a humongous whirlpool as Wind rested his left hand on the pull string while the right hand—

"Ah," Legend let out a gasp. The answer about the blonde's injury he was searching for a while was now laid unabashedly.

_Right. Of course. I should've realized it sooner._

_That wound. That_ recognizable _wound._

—his right hand was tied onto the coiling thread of a hemp rope.

_You can only get that wound when you're literally holding onto the last line of hope for the living being._

Wind's skill in banishing the big squid while steering the boat at the same time was admirable. Jawbreaking, even. Yet nobody was latching onto that. Just like Legend, they know knew the reason for their kid's hidden bruise. Knew the reason why he said it'll refresh anew one way or another. Because, when they finished this extended journey, they'll be back. To their own worlds and their own life. Where Wind will be the only one left stranded on the sea. Always and every day. Sunny or rainy. Day or night. With a small boat and limited food (Goddess, he even distill the seawater using sand and stone to restock his canteen). _Not to mention how that tight rope stays on his wrist, never to come off. Whether he's awake or asleep._

(Legend couldn't, _didn't,_ want to imagine if this is his whole universe. Where he sail, sail, _and sail_ until his skin was wrecked beyond reason. That _one journey_ was traumatizing enough, he never wanted to land his blue orbs on the vast water of the same color ever again—)

Wind may be the youngest. And he may be the most inexperienced out of them all. But, _damn._

_._

_"If only you knew my journey and see how hard it was—"_

_._

Grandiose and _dangerous_.

The kid wasn't kidding when he said he risked his life at every. Single. _Second._

**Author's Note:**

> **_Ah. Now that he mentioned it._ **
> 
> **_It_ ** **_really is a shackle, huh? One, you cannot escape in the world dominated by the sea._ **
> 
> **_He couldn't even set a trap to keep himself safe! Just a single_ rope _. And nothing more._**
> 
> _**When the illusion abruptly vanished, they saw Wind on his feet, breathless. The corpse of the Wizzrobe that was stabbed to the ground vanished ever so slowly. He didn't move. Didn't look at the other's imploring gaze. Twilight hesitantly stepped forward, kneeling in front of the silent child despite the bleeding gash still decorating his delicate chest.** _
> 
> " _ **I didn't know," their rancher said. It wasn't pity but understanding. Even if he never taste the taste of sailing by his lonesome, Twilight—everybody—knew how dangerous uncontrollable water was, whether you were familiar with that area or not, "do you think you have it in you? To forgive me?"**_
> 
> _**Wind blankly blinked. Before a sincere smile that was as bright as a sun graced his countenance. Previous anger was forgotten and the tense atmosphere they had just a moment ago was nowhere to be seen.** _
> 
> _**"Sure! As long as you lend me that fancy spinner!"** _


End file.
